Hockey Meets Music
by rachaelxmonstuh
Summary: Campbell and Maya obviously have feelings for each other, but what will happen when the Ice Hounds find out?
1. Too Good To Be True

**Hi Guys! Well, I havn't had much time to write stories lately, but I'm making time. Kate and Campbell truly inspired me, and I feel like I can have a lot of fun with this story! **

**Disclaimer: As Much As I wish, I do not own Degrassi.**

Chapter 1: Too Good To Be True.

It was a new start at Degrassi, one many won't forget. Not only was the uniform rule lifted, but there was quite a few new boys at Degrassi also. I wasn't really sure who they were and quite frankly, she didn't really care. Me, Tristan, and Tori sat through the assembly and talked, and once a thunder of clapping filled the air, I jumped. My eyes shot up and met with someone's on stage, I wasn't really sure who he was, and I was determined he must have been looking at someone else, so I broke the gaze as everyone got up to leave.

"Hey Tori," Maya said quickly, "walk me to French, yes?"

Tori looked at her and nodded, soon the two were walking the halls of Degrassi once again, determined to make this the best school year yet.

"Maya, those hockey players are actually pretty hot, we should go introduce ourselves." Tori said smugly.

"Tori, remember…Zig? You have a boyfriend, and I am honestly not interested in letting one control my life. Music is my passion, my one and only." Kate established.

Before Tori could retaliate, Kate turned into her French class, and she noticed her usual seat was taken. Those eyes, she recongnized them. They kept colliding, fighting for dominance. The boy slowly started to smile, and Kate just went to find another seat.

_I can't do this. I can't be falling for someone I don't even know. Who is he? Obviously apart of that hockey team Tori was talking about. Kate, it shouldn't even matter who he is. Boys are not a good idea. _You don't need a repeat off…..

Tristan broke Kate out of mental noting, as he started rambling on about this boy he thought was cute, so she focused her attention on him.

"He's sitting right over there, oh my gaaash he is gorgeous!" Tristan ended as he nodded to who he was speaking off. As I looked to who he was motioning to, I groaned. This was going to be one long school year.


	2. Throbbing

**In my last chapter, I once referred to Maya as Katie. OPPS! Sorry. Well here's chapter 2. I hope you like it. I will try and update once a day for you guys ! I hope you enjoy the story.**

**REVIEWS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME. XOXO.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish, I do not own Degrassi.**

Chapter 2: Throbbing.

As my first day back at Degrassi continued, things seemed to be getting better. I wasn't quite sure who that boy I kept running into was, then it hit me, literally.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry. Are you okay?" a voice said concerned.

I opened my eyes and realized I was on the floor, and someone was on top of me. My head really did hurt though.

"Ouch.." I said, and I grabbed my head, as my eyes started to tear up. I really did not want to cry. I mean, really. I needed to stop acting like a baby. When a removed my hand from the back of my head, I noticed there was blood. Oh great, I cracked my head open. As soon as the boy saw, he was immediately alarmed.

"You're bleeding? Oh, let me help you to the nurse. If Simpson finds out, I'm in so much trouble." He rambled on. I have yet to get this boys name. My head still throbbing.

"I'm fine. It's just a little bump and a scratch, no biggie." It was at this point I realized the boy was still on me. Just staring at my face. For a second, I felt beautiful, but then reality set it.

"Detention, both of you. One week. What did I say about PDA?" Simpson said, walking by. We both chuckled at the thought. As we continued to lay there. Soon enough, the other members of the hockey team walked by.

"What is little Cam doing?" Owen said startled. So his name was Cam. It must be short for something. Cameron maybe?

"Campbell, get off the pancake!" another voice added. So Campbell was his name, interesting. Wait pancake?

"Excuse me? Rude!" I retaliated back to the boys. As they started to walk off. Cam got off of me, looked at me, then them. Soon enough, he called to them, "Sorry, she attacked me, and wouldn't let me leave." As the boys started laughing. He looked at me guiltily, realizing he just lied, and made me look like a complete and total fool. I was awe struck. He slowly turned and walked away. Before he was 5 feet away, I said, "I'm Maya by the way." He turned around and smiled, and simply said back. " I know."

Soon enough, the final bell rang, and then I realized I had detention, great. As soon as I got there, I was put to work, cleaning. 30 minutes into detention, Campbell still hadn't shown up. However, when Mr. Simpson finally came to check up on me, I asked where Cam was.

"I'm sorry Maya, but he has practice. He is serving in the mornings instead." He stated with authority. "It's probably better considering you two got caught for PDA, keep you guys separated. He smiled and left. Wow, great..

A few hours later when I got home, I logged onto FaceRange, and I had a friend request from Campbell Saunders. Reluctantly I accepted, and not even seconds later, I received a message.


	3. Mutual Feelings

***important* : For whatever reason, I said Kate instead of Maya. I'm sorry for that mix up! Thank you so much for the reviews guys! It helps so much. My Chapters will gradually get longer as the story gets more intense! I WILL update everyday! Promise. XOXO**

**Disclaimer: As Much As I Wish, I Do Not Own Degrassi.**

**_Chapter 3: Mutual Feelings_**

I blinked a couple of times, before I open the message sent to me from Campbell Saunders. Not really sure after what happened in the hallway earlier today, if I really want to chat with him. I push those feelings aside, and read the message.

Campbell S. : Hey Maya, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier in the hallway and that I blamed it on you in front of the guys.

Maya M: If you're embarrassed of me, why are you even talking to me?

His response took awhile.

Campbell S: Look, I'm thousands of miles away from home. The guys on the team, I don't fit in with. Being the youngest on the team is hard. I just don't relate to them. With you today, I felt a connection, and for the first time, I felt as if I'll be okay, as if I can be myself around you.

I blinked at my screen and tried to process what he just told me. What was he implying? That I made him feel safe, welcome? I don't know what to say right now. So I just let my heart type for me.

Maya M: When you ran into me in the hallway today, at first I was pissed, but when I saw how concerned you were about making sure I was okay, and the way you looked at me..I felt the connection to Campbell..

My heart racing..

Campbell S: call me Cam ;)

Did Campbell..I mean Cam..just wink at me! Breathe Maya, breathe.

Maya M: okay Cam :) are you busy tomorrow night? There's this carnival in town, and I was wondering if you would want to go with me?

As soon as I sent that message, my heart was beating out of my chest. I could feel the sweat starting to form on my forehead.

Campbell S: Well Maya, you read my mind. I was just about to ask you if you would like to go with me.:)

Maya M: well, great minds think alike ;)

Did I just wink at him? What am I doing!

Campbell S: Well, it's getting pretty late, and I have a game tomorrow morning. You should go :) Goodnight Maya.

*Campbell Saunders signed off*  
I looked over at the clock, 11:47 PM. Wow, time flew by. I kept rereading out conversation, taking in every word he said to me. He was home sick, he needed someone to lean on. Someone to care about, someone to love. I turned off my laptop and went to go get in the shower. If I was going to get up early on a Saturday morning, I definitely didn't want to have to shower in the morning.

After I showered I looked at the clock 12:33 AM. I assumed Tori would still be up, so I sent her a text asking if she would go to the game with me in the morning, and not even 2 minutes later she said of course.

As I layed in bed that night, I couldn't help but think, maybe he might like me. I didn't want to get my hopes up again..not after the last time.

The next morning I awoke you my alarm clock, 6:30 it read. I groaned to myself, why must hockey games be so early? I got up, and dressed as nice as I could, I wasn't really coherent yet. I walked down my stairs, left a note for my parents and headed to Tori's house. She was already outside waiting for me.

"So you and Saunders?" she giggled. I blushed though however. "Tori, I'm not getting my hopes up, plus who knows if we have anything in common. It's too soon to tell." I said firmly, as if I was still trying to convince myself of that. After that, Tori didn't bug me much after.

We got to the game just in time, the boys had just finished warming up and were getting ready to start the game. Campbell turned around looking for me, our eyes collided and a huge smile spread across his face, I waved to him blushing deeply. Tori's face said it all, she knew she was right.  
"Maya! I had no idea Campbell was the star of the team!" she said in shock. We both were watching him speed across the ice, as if it was easy. My jaw continued to drop.  
"I had no idea either Tori! We didn't really talk about that. I assumed since he was the youngest, he was still being trained." I said in awe. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. The way he moved on the ice, it was so graceful. Soon enough, the final buzzer sounded and we had won 5-3. 4 of the goals were scored by Cam. Tori and I were leaving , but Cam had quickly got his skates off, and started running up the steps towards me. The other boys on the team started whistling and hollering, but I ignored it.  
"I'll wait for you in the hall." Tori said , "go get your man." she added.  
She walked away right before Cam got up to me, and before I could respond.  
"Thanks for coming, you helped keep me calm and focused. I havn't played that well in a long time.." he said softly, I blushed. "It's really no big deal, I had no idea you were so good!" I said excitedly. He smiled as if embarrassed and was really quiet. Did I say something wrong I wondered. "That means a lot coming from you," he looked back at the ice, "listen I have to go, team talk. I'll pick you up tonight, 7:30 sharp." he said and smiled sweetly. I nodded my head, not able to find words. He pulled me into a sweet hug. The butterflies in my stomach erupting. This feeling. This is real. Us.


	4. First Date

**Hey Guys! Sorry For Another Short Chapter. Next Chaper Will Be Long, Considering The Story Is Now Taking Off! Thanks For Taking Time To Review. Please Continue That. XOXOXO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

**_First Date_**

Time had flown by so quick since my conversation with Cam this morning, I hadn't realized it was already 6 and Cam was picking me up at 7:30. I quickly put away my cello and got into the shower. This was the quickest shower I have ever taken in my life. Sadly, Katie had noticed.  
"want me to do your hair?" she asked. She was shockingly being sincere, so I nodded my head. She came over with a blowdryer and a straightener and got to work. Somehow or another she talked me into letting her do my makeup also. She also tossed me a pair of contacts. When I looked in the mirror, I couldn't believe it was me. I felt beautiful, confident. Before I could say thank you, she told me not to wear a jacket. "trust me, you'll thank me later,"" she finished as she left my room. Now I was left on what to wear. I tore thought basically everything in my closet till I found the blue off the shoulder top and a pair of skinny jeans.  
I took my sisters advice and decided not to take a jacket. Before I knew it, the doorbell rang. I looked at my clock. 7:30 on the dot. I tried to beat Katie to the door, but I was to late.  
"Hello, I'm Katie, Maya's bigger and very powerful sister," she said harshly. Cam took a step back, and I ran out the door, pulling him with me.  
"I'm so sorry about that. She can be a bit controlling." I said, feeling horrible. He just looked at me and laughed, then all of a sudden he stopped. He just stared at me. I began to believe I didn't look as good as I thought..  
"oh uhm, I can go change if you want.." I said as I turned around. He grabbed my hand and turned me around.  
"you look drop dead gorgeous. Don't even think about changing." he said smoothly. I looked away smiling foolishly. "thank you." were the only words that escaped my mouth. Suddenly he started pulling me towards his car. He opened the passenger door for me, and without a word, I smiled at him and climbed in.

Minutes later we arrived at the carnival, and he paid for everything. He was so sweet. "So Maya," he started saying.."you have anything against ferris wheels?" little did he know, they were a huge fear of mine. When I was younger, i got trapped on one for hours, at the top. I didn't want to ruin my day with him though.  
"no I love ferris wheels!" I said almost a little too enthusiastically. He obviously didn't notice. "Okay, good. We'll go on that last." he said.

The day went by quickly as we wen on ride after ride, and played every game there. I was worn out, but suddenly he reached for my hand, and I blushed a deep red. He looked at me, almost questioning as if it was okay, so I simply replied with a smile. By the time I realized what we were in line for, it was to late. We were already boarding the sky high ferris wheel. You can do this Maya, I thought to myself. Don't be a wimp. We climbed on, and he put his arm around me, and I leaned into him. This was going to be a long ride.

I surprisingly was doing okay, I even managed to tell Campbell the story of why I don't really like going on them. He replied sweetly, "don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to you." before placing a kiss on my cheek. I turned to him, and his eyes glared into mine. Suddenly the ferris wheel stopped, and we were of course at the top. The sun was setting right in front of this. This was a once in a lifetime moment. I'mm here with one of the most amazing guys I met. He looked at me cautiously before slowly stating to lean in. This was it. This was my first kiss. I felt the sparks fly. I was flying as our lips moved in sync.

He was the one to pull away from the kiss, and he just looked at me and smiled.

This was the Cam I fell for.


	5. HELP PLEASE

_**Sorry Guys. I'm facing a little bit of writers block. Any Ideas? Thanks! I WILL give you credit!**_


	6. Busted

**Sorry This Took do Long To Write! & Thanks For The Great Suggestions. XOXO**

disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

The next morning I woke up in my bed. This was the best I have felt in a long time. With Katie's rehab, my family has been under a lot of stress, and I have only been trying to pick up the slack. I reach over and grab my phone. 6 new messages. Wow, she thought to herself.

The first one was from Cam~

"I had such a great time with you last night!:) Are we still on for The Dot tonight?"

Before I replied I looked at the rest. They were all from numbers she didn't know.

"Pancake stay away from Cam"

"You'll be sorry if you dont stay away from Cam and the team"

"If we lose it's your fault "

"your crazier then your sister if you think you and cam will work"

"slut."

I took deep breaths before realizing, his teammates must of sent these. We all knew they didn't like Katie, but what did I do to them? Unsure of what to do, I texted Cam back.

"Sorry, I'm sick! Rain check?"

Soon he responded agreeing.

I needed to talk to Tori. I called her asking if we could meet tonight, and she said of course. 7:00 at Little Miss Steaks. They day flew by as I tried to piece together in my head what was happening. His whole team hates me. What am I supposed to do?

I contemplated on telling Cam, but he was already under so much stress, I just didn't want to add on to it. I couldn't handle this on my own. I really liked Cam, and I want the best for him, even if that meant having to give him up. I looked over at the clock, 6:45. I decided it was time to go meet Tori, so I grabbed her purse and left.

When I got there, Tori had already gotten a booth. I smiled at her and slid in. Before I could even say hello, Tori immediately asked to see the texts. I sighed and pulled out my phone.

"holy crap maya!" she exclaimed.

I gave her a look saying she wasn't helping.

"sorry Maya, but this is pretty bad..I mean, if you're with one Ice Hound, the rest turn into family, and you are obviously not welcome," she said. Boy this wasn't helping me at all.

"It's not fair!" I exclaimed. "Why am u being punished for Katie's mistakes. I always have been. I find one thing in my life that makes me happy, and those Ice Hounds have to go and ruin it! I just want to shove my foot right up their..." I said before I was interrupted.

"Uhm, Maya.." Tori said, nodding her head to something behind me. I turn around, and Cam is standing right behind me.

"Hey Maya, I thought you were sick." he said roughly. I immediately get bad for lying to him. Before I could say anything, Tori stood up.

"Well you guys obviously need to talk, so I'll leave. Call me later My?" and I nodded in agreement.

Cam had replaced Tori in the booth and I had no idea what to say. He tried reading my face, but nothing came to him. I was avoiding eye contact it. I knew if I looked into those brown eyes, I would give in. I just couldn't find the words.

"Maya, do you mind telling me what's going on? Oh, and why you want to shove your foot up the Ice Hounds?" he said concerning. He reached across the table and grabbed my hand. Relief washed throughout my body. I looked up and began to speak...

Again I am so sorry for how long it took to post this! Thanks for all the reviews. Please continue with the ideas. XOXO


End file.
